Replacing Mira
by SimplyIsabelleS
Summary: (COMEDY) So, what if Mirajane went on vacation with Laxus and left her little sister alone as a barmaid? Moreover, what if Mira entrusted to Lisanna her precious matchmaking corner in her absentia? :) Find it all out! / THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE. VOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Mira's Business**

* * *

To Lisanna, it seemed to be a normal day in Fairy Tail. She was sitting at the table near the bar, where Mirajane was serving drinks with a kind, pacient expression. The younger Strauss smiled to herself and gazed around the inn in order to find something worth observing. As always, the never-ending source of entertainment were Natsu and Gray, who went on with another fight, enjoying the absence of Erza. Soon enough, Lucy came to those two and tried to prevent them from destroying something _again_, however, she was pushed away.

The Take Over mage shook her head lightly, perfectly aware of what was going to happen during next several moments.

For the nonce, the bigger fight was chocked off by Laxus, who had suddenly appeared downstairs. He glared at the combatant boys – making them shiver and embrace each other – and walked slowly to the bar. Lisanna watched as Laxus stopped right before the counter, then braced his arms on it, tapping his fingers on the wood. Mirajane, who had just attended to Macao, nodded her head and approached the Lightening Dragon Slayer. He whispered something to her ear, on which the Demon smiled a little and returned to the normal position.

Lisanna was about to turn her head away, when, to her surprise, her older sister spotted her and waved a hand, calling her to the bar.

"Lisanna, come here for a moment, would you?"

"S-sure…" the girl stood up, wondering what business those two had with her all of sudden. "Hi, Laxus."

"Hello, kid" he answered, making her pout, but she turned a deaf ear on that.

"What's it, Mira-nee?"

"Well, you see, my dear…" Mirajane moved uncomfortably in one place, biting her lip and flushing. Lisanna goggled at her. Her sister, _flushing_? Being _uncomfortable_? Just… What? "Lisanna, I have a huge request. See, I was just invited by Laxus to go with him… Somewhere…"

"Come on, Mira" he smirked. "Just tell her already we're together."

"WHAT?!" shrieked the younger Strauss, being in great shock. "I-I… I had no idea… I mean, that's… Oh, congratulations!"

"Anyway!" Mirajane closed her eyes and raised her voice, clearly embarrassed. "I… We'll be gone for two weeks. It means that there's no one at the bar… Which means the guild members won't be able to drink anything!"

"Yeah?" Lisanna nodded, awaiting for her sister to finish.

"So, I was thinking… Why don't you take my place for those two weeks?"

"Oh!" the Take Over mage blinked her eyes. So that was the case. Then, the realization came on her with all its might. "B-but, Mira-nee… I have no idea, how…"

"Come on, kid. You can do that, and Mira'll tell you all you need to know" Laxus rolled his eyes, then put his huge hand on her head and messed her hair. "Besides, we really want to go there together."

Lisanna caught his hand and took if off her head, biting he lip. She caught a glimpse of her sister's pleading eyes and hopeful expression, finally, she sighed. The girl already knew the answer. How could she have said _no_ to those two, wasting their opportunity to spend some precious time together? She would have felt horrible. Besides, that was really something, Mira-nee going out with Laxus! And, apparently she, Lisanna, was the only one who had been told yet. Moreover, those were only two weeks, not forever…

That was why Lisanna grinned at the couple and exclaimed: "Okay! I'd love to help you two. Go on, then!"

Mirajane squealed in definitely not Demon-like way and jumped over the bar to hug her little sister. Laxus nodded, content and patted her head. "Thanks, kid."

"You'll see, I'll teach you everything" the older Strauss cried and let go of Lisanna. "Come to my room at eight, okay?"

"Sure" answered Lisanna, nodding. Well, there was one positive point in all that. At least the guild members would have had some rest from Mira's love games.

* * *

Exactly at eight o'clock Lisanna entered her older sister's room, finding Mirajane packing her things to a small luggage.

"Ah, Lisanna, sit down!" the Demon smiled and patted the bed beside herself.

"So, what do I need to know, Mira-nee?" asked the girl, curious.

"Well, first of all, you're not working for free, Master's paying you every day for your hard work. Moreover, you can't really leave the guild, which means no missions for the time being. Next, Lisanna, the whole lacrima where the drinks and their recipes are written down is under the main bar. You'll find it easily, right? Oh! It's important that you're dressed nicely, the clients sure do like it. Uh, don't pay much attention to the guys who're flirting with you. Sure, do reply politely, but don't do anything more. Okay?"

"Seems clear and easy to me" replied Lisanna, exhaling with relief. "I thought there was something more to do, and got scared… Although I don't say that your work's not hard, not at all!"

"I know" Mirajane stroked her sister's cheek, then hesitated. "Well…"

"Huh? What is it, Mira-nee?"

"There is _one_ thing more." Mirajane pressed her lips against each other, but since her sister was not saying anything at all, she went on. "I need you to take over the matchmaking corner of mine."

"What?! M-Mira-nee!" protested the girl, dropping her jaw. "C-come on, you were supposed to give it up a long time ago…!"

"Lisanna, that's the part of job" the woman told her, her voice darkening. "You must do this. I left you some notes at your desk, so please read them and… Well, good luck."

"B-bu… But! Mira-nee, it's absurd! There's no way I'm doing it, I can't! Besides… HOW do I even do it?!" Lisanna cried, holding her head in her hands, still dazed.

"You'll have to learn by yourself" Mirajane put her index finger to her lips, winking at her sister with a smile. "Besides, it's really fun! And who knows, maybe you'll be the one to get a boyfriend for yourself!... Now, goodnight."

Lisanna stood up and left Mirajane's bedroom, confused and with a headache. The only thought there was in her head was not a pleasant one. _Crap_, she thought and slammed the door to her own room.

_I'm simply doomed_.

* * *

**So! I had an idea, and since it was bugging me for the whole week already, I decided to write it. Those will be some short chapters. And, how do you like the idea?**

**Important****. There's a poll on my profile, it refers to this story. Please, vote, because it concerns the couples and it's up to you who's gonna be paired up with who :D although I never said that they'll end up together. Remember, Lisanna has only two weeks for that.**


	2. Note: I AM ALIVE

Hello there.

I'm sorry that I kind of abandoned the stories, but I am so busy. I study two faculties at the universities, I sing and study music theory in order to get to the music academy. I'm learning the fourth language and I can't find any time for myself, even just to sit down and take a deep breath. Not to mention writing another chapter.

So, sorry, but you need to wait some more. I know I haven't been posting anything for _ages_. Yet, please, have a bit more of patience. I _will_ come back. I'd never abandon my stories for real.

Nor would I abandon you, my dearest Readers.

So, hopefully, see you all soon. The next update will be a regular chapter, all ready and all.

* * *

**PS **I'd like to thank some of the Readers for their concern, but yes, I am alive:)


End file.
